


flowering

by brujadelmar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Japan, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Short & Sweet, Vacation, basically chansoo japan trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujadelmar/pseuds/brujadelmar
Summary: Kyungsoo looked up and the sky outside was a bit dark – it was cold and he was dreaming about the hot takoyakis they ate just a day before. The memory was so vivid that he could hear the tiny noises while he was chewing the food. Yet, it was cold, and Chanyeol’s long arms were even warmer than the futon.[short japan fic]





	flowering

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was posted on my privatter, now it's revised and here. it's just a tiny fic, but in case you need sugar...

.

 

 

Kyungsoo looked up and the sky outside was a bit dark – it was cold and he was dreaming about the hot takoyakis they ate just a day before. The memory was so vivid that he could hear the tiny noises while he was chewing the food. Yet, it was cold, and Chanyeol’s long arms were even warmer than the futon.

“Cold,” Chanyeol said like he could hear thoughts.

“Hungry,” Kyungsoo said, allowing Chanyeol rubs his cold some on him.

“Me too,” Chanyeol said, one leg moving to the middle of Kyungsoo’s legs. “We should eat here.”

“No,” Kyungsoo said. They hands were touching under the futon. He knew Chanyeol was just sleepy; he would hate to stay at bed when he could see the world outside. Kyungsoo would be the one to suggest, but he also came to see things. Nothing could replace the feeling of being in the same place where the food was made and cooked. He liked to see how it was presented, the people’s face while eating, if they liked it or not. He liked to chat with the chefs and the cooks, to analyze the menu, to look at Chanyeol’s food and to take a curious bite.

“What?” Chanyeol said. “I guess we’ll have to leave the bed, then, and put… some clothes.”

Kyungsoo grabbed his dick in a fast movement. Chanyeol let out a surprised sound and moved away from him.

“Hey,” he complained.

“I’m using clothes,” Kyungsoo said. “You’re the only one naked.”

“Lazy,” Chanyeol rubbed his face against the pillow. His hair looked like a soft mess; Kyungsoo rubbed it and Chanyeol made satisfying sounds.

“Come on,” Kyungsoo whispered gently. “We’ll have time for being lazy.”

Chanyeol grabbed his hand and kissed it, making loud noises. Kyungsoo smiled.

“Okay,” Chanyeol said. “You pay.”

Kyungsoo nodded, but he knew it was a lie. Chanyeol didn’t allow him to pay, to carry heavy things or to get too exposed. He knew Kyungsoo wasn’t used to walk on the streets; he walked side to side, ready to react in case they needed.

“Takoyaki again?” Chanyeol was still rubbing Kyungsoo’s hand on his face, eyes closed.

“I wanna taste them all, it's important,” Kyungsoo mumbled. He was there to learn, so it was like an exercise. To repeat until he found the best way to do it.

“How about this,” Chanyeol made an exaggerated pout. Kyungsoo rolled over him to give him a small peck on the lips.

“Tasty,” Kyungsoo said. “But it doesn’t smell good.”

“Ah, I’m going to brush my teeth,” Chanyeol sat up, a bit embarrassed. “I forgot I drank yesterday…”

He left the bed, scratching himself and mumbling something. Kyungsoo stayed, watching his wide back and thinking about how much they have changed. They have done this so many times; they used to share a room, every meal, every second of the day. Yet, he wasn’t tired. Like the Takoyakis, it felt like their relationship was an exercise. Sometimes they were wrong, too lazy to work on it; sometimes, it felt like an old shoe, fitting perfect their feet. It was hard to picture a future where they couldn't find their way back to each other. 

“You’re tastier than any food,” Kyungsoo whispered quietly, but Chanyeol didn’t hear.

 

 

.


End file.
